


In Dreams, In Nightmares

by thecouriersix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecouriersix/pseuds/thecouriersix
Summary: Before the Force bond there were dreams and nightmares. The girl. The monster. It all depends on perspective. Snoke didn't create the Force bond - he simply took advantage of it.





	In Dreams, In Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> The Force Awakens novelization hints at Kylo recognizing Rey ("it is you") and indicates that Rey has dreamt of Kylo before meeting him. I wanted to explore that and tie it all back into the movies. Who could say no to more Reylo scenes? ;)
> 
> Rating and tags to change as time goes on.

The first time he senses the girl’s presence is in a dream.

 

It starts off more like a memory, at least at first. Rain, an unending deluge; fire, still burning brightly against the storm; the smell of burning flesh as his uncle's (no, not his uncle – the _traitor_ ) former students hack and slash at each other. It's a scene Kylo Ren has revisited several times over the years. The rain is so intense that's it's hard to make out the shouting, but the Force helpfully amplifies the dying screams of Skywalker’s former Jedi students.

 

The planet, once idyllic, is now an unrecognizable war zone. Somewhere in the distance, Skywalker's Jedi temple lies in a twisted heaping ruin, still alight with flames despite the intense rain. The battle sounds are broken up by crackling fire devouring the ruins and the hiss of rain meeting flame. The thunder of the storm is so loud it could be mistaken for explosives.

 

It’s difficult to make out individuals in all of this, but brief flashes of lightning help to highlight the shapes around him. Kylo and the remaining students are cloaked in all black; their lightsabers are the only burst of color against the blue haze of the night and storm now that they are further away from the burning ruins. Skywalker himself is nowhere to be seen and nothing would please Kylo more than to learn that the traitor was crushed to death beneath the rubble. But he's not certain they have killed him or all of the remaining Jedi – by his count there should be at least one more, unless he was consumed by the flames…

 

Seemingly out of nowhere a robed figure charges, swinging wildly. The move is born of desperation, as if the assailant knows the struggle is useless. After all, what hope does one weakened student have against half a dozen uninjured opponents? It’s pathetically easy for Kylo to impale this final, elusive student on his saber and thrust the body away. No doubt the hostile weather and chaos of the night's events clouded this last student’s judgment. What other excuse could there be for such a novice attack? But then again Skywalker's light side students have always been _weak_. The light side of the Force itself is weak – Skywalker proved that with his betrayal.

 

It’s as Kylo is contemplating the weakness of the light side that the well-tread memory quickly transitions into a dream. Because Kylo remember what happens after the destruction of Skywalker’s temple. He remembers the final search for Skywalker and the intrusion of Snoke. But that’s not what happens here.

 

In the dream, he feels a presence. A thousand pinpricks of light have coalesced into an indistinguishable figure a few yards away from him.

 

_Skywalker – it has to be!_

 

That’s what Kylo thinks at first – he has had many dreams of slaying his traitorous uncle since that fateful night. Why should this dream be any different? But Skywalker’s Force signature is distinct and easy enough to place. While there’s no question this is the presence of a light side user, Kylo can sense it’s not Skywalker. For one, the power and light emanating from the individual is too faint. Skywalker’s power is unmistakable and all-encompassing, yet also calm. His Force signature almost always conveys tranquility and ease, even during intense battles. Skywalker is in complete control of his power; the same cannot be said of this new figure. This intruding Force signature is wispy thin and rises and falls wildly like a crashing wave.

 

A small gasp escapes the dream interloper, and they start backing away from him tentatively. It’s the hesitant moves of a prey animal sensing a predator. But the gasp and sudden movements have betrayed this person – the intruder is a _girl_. Kylo can’t make out her features in the heavy rain and hazy nature of the dream, but he can pick up on her sudden movements. While she’s clearly not one of Skywalker’s protégés, there’s no question she belongs to the light.

 

When the girl stumbles over the uneven terrain, Kylo follows the movement with his head and begins to stride purposefully towards her. He’s close enough to hear what sounds like a muffled yelp escape her as she furiously scrambles backward. Her movements are jerky and panicked, much like the final academy student who attacked him.

 

It takes seconds to catch up to her.

 

It’s still storming in the dream but Kylo can no longer hear the crackling lighting or rumbling thunder in the background. In this moment he wouldn’t be able to answer whether the fires are still burning or if the remaining academy students were still present. He wouldn’t care if they were. His undivided attention is focused on the girl in front of him.

 

Kylo reaches out with a gloved hand to yank her up within view of his lightsaber. If he could just see her --

 

And then the dream ends.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Perspectives will alternate and this fic will likely span both movies.


End file.
